


Overworked

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I'm a freak but shhh, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, MY PURE CHILDREN, Overworking, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Who the fuck demands a signature at ass in the morning?





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, not gonna reread it or else I may decide to punch myself in the jugular so enjoy?

When Thomas heard a knock at ass in the morning he was about ready to just roll over and ignore it, and did so until the ever so persistent person at the door began - not knocking - but slamming their fist, or perhaps even their body against the door. And so, Thomas relented getting out from the comfort of his warm sheets and slowly stumbled his way down the staircase and to the large front door decorated with a large pane of glass art. The knocking not quieting the whole trip, he grumbled as he pulled open the door only to be greeted to one of his least favorite people.

"Hamilton? What the fuck, it’s three in the morning.” Jefferson complained, just wanting to go back to his bed and not have to deal with the little shit that was on his doorstep.

“I need your signature.” Alex spoke, looking up to the taller male the bags under his eyes heavy as he held up a stack of paper in one hand while the only hung limply at his side. Overall, the young man look absolutely exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept in weeks, which was probably the cause since after Eliza - his ex-girlfriend - had broken up with him he’d been sleeping and eating less, with only Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette to remind him to do the essentials.

“Couldn’t you have waited or maybe forged it?” Thomas sighed, only to be pushed out of the doorway by the smaller man that uttered a simple ‘no’ and moved to sit on his couch, spreading out the papers he’d brought with him. Jefferson reluctantly sat down on the couch across from Hamilton. “What do you even need my signature for?”

Hamilton seemed to think for a second, as if he’d forgotten why he’d came in the first place. Until he settled for just replying with, ‘papers’ which was super helpful and totally not obvious.

“Exhaustion is going to kill you eventually, dumbfuck. Humans need to sleep.” Thomas spoke after a long moment of silence, aside from the rustling of the papers Alexander seemed to having a hell of s time trying to read and understand.

“I can’t.” He responded. “I have so much works to do.” ending the statement with a large yawn.

"Pharmaceuticals. Tea. Or I can hit you. Either way, I refuse to let you leave until you rest.” Thomas spoke, which led to Hamilton huffing about not needing sleep and being fine and all sorts of excuses and dismissing phrases. Though, he ended up agreeing with little fight, Thomas assumed he was just too exhausted to argue for long, it wasn’t as if Alex had a soft spot for him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Comment and tell me : ))


End file.
